Eryngii
by yusuke13
Summary: Kiyoshi finds out what Hana wants to eat. Lemonade.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Prison School or any of its characters. If I did, Hana x Kiyoshi would have been sailing through the entire universe by now._

WARNING: Contains graphic sexual content. If you do not want to read stories with such themes, please do not proceed.

 **Eryngii**

Kiyoshi, hell-bent on scrounging up the large amount of money needed for the _yakiniku_ party, found himself employed by Hana as her luggage carrier for the day. Well, slave would be a more fitting term. The two of them went around town with Hana buying all sorts of stuff and Kiyoshi carrying everything while putting up with other Hana's requests, such as buying her tea.

"Move it, you perverted creep. I'm paying you so you better move faster." Hana shouted as she walked in front of Kiyoshi.

"C-can I get a minute of rest?" Kiyoshi asked meekly, each of his hands carried at least ten bags.

Hana shot him an irritated look before sighing.

"Fine. Let's sit there." she motioned at the bench up ahead.

Kiyoshi placed the bags on the far side of the bench as he sat down with a sigh of relief. Hana sat down beside him, still glaring at him.

"If you can't do it, then don't even offer in the first place." Hana continued her verbal assault.

"Well, I thought when you said "shopping", you meant buying things. I didn't know it meant you'll be clearing stores." Kiyoshi replied as he caught his breath.

"You really don't know women, don't you? Then again, what can I expect from a creeper like you. Don't forget, I'm paying you so don't back on me out now." Hana retorted.

Kiyoshi looked at the bags beside him.

"Where are you even going to use some of these? I mean, I get the cosmetics and stuff but that glass golf ball? Really?" Kiyoshi asked.

"S-shut up! It looked pretty. Besides, I like to buy a lot of things when I go around to town. It's not like I'm buying a lot just to spend more ti-" Hana blushed.

"What was that?" Kiyoshi looked at Hana.

"N-nothing! Come on. Stand up! I'll just buy some tea then we can go home." Hana hurriedly said as she stood up.

The two of them made their way to the shop where Hana buys her tea. She looked at the shelves lined with all sorts of tea as she hummed to herself happily. Kiyoshi checked another shelf which also brimmed with tea and other related products. He remembered that Hana was looking for Earl Grey when he saw it on the shelf he was looking at.

"Hana-san! The Earl Gr-" he began.

Kiyoshi was interrupted by the sight. Hana was holding a box of tea and she was smiling.

Smiling.

Kiyoshi stared at Hana. She looked so beautiful with a sincere smile. She was sparkling in Kiyoshi's eyes.

"What are you looking at?"

Kiyoshi shook his head. Right in front of him was Hana who was staring at him intently.

"I-It's n-nothing! E-arl Grey! Yes! Earl Grey. It's here." Kiyoshi stammered.

"Hmm..." Hana eyed him suspiciously.

A sweat drop trickled down Kiyoshi's brow as he smiled sheepishly.

"Whatever. Well, I'll be getting these." she declared as she took the Earl Grey and the box of lemongrass tea she was holding.

Hana proceeded to the counter and paid for the items. Kiyoshi took the small bag and added it to his growing collection of Hana's bought items.

"Well, I've bought all I need. Let's go back to school." Hana stated.

The train ride back to Hachimitsu Academy was fairly short since the shops they went to were near the school. The academy was silent. A few students were on their way back to the dormitories.

"Ah shit!" Hana suddenly exclaimed which startled Kiyoshi.

"W-What?!" Kiyoshi gasped in surprise.

"I forgot to buy ingredients for dinner..." she replied.

Kiyoshi sighed.

"You remembered to buy all of this then forgot all about your dinner?!" he asked incredulously.

"S-shut up! It's still early. We can still make it. Let's go." Hana barked.

"Wait. Let's put these in my room first. The male dorms are nearer so let's just pick these up when we get back." Kiyoshi said, motioning at the bags he carried.

Hana agreed and they went to Kiyoshi's room. Kiyoshi placed the bags in a corner. Hana looked around the room. She noticed the _futon_ and blushed.

 _Why do I have to remember that now?_ she thought.

"Hana-san? Are you alright?" Kiyoshi asked.

"O-of course! Anyway, let's go." Hana replied, her face still a deep shade of crimson.

"Let's make a list of what you'll be buying first so we can do this faster when we get to the grocery. What do you want to eat, Hana-san?" Kiyoshi inquired as he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

"W-well..." Hana began.

Her eyes keep darting at the _futon_. She looked at Kiyoshi. She remembered him under the _futon_. She remembered him in the corrections office. But most of all, she remembered his...

Eryngii.

 _NOOOO! Stop having those thoughts Hana! Not now._ Hana mentally scolded herself.

"Uhh...Hana-san?" Kiyoshi asked.

"...Eryngii." Hana muttered.

"What was that?" Kiyoshi looked at the blushing Hana.

 _DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?! WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT DO I DO?!_ Hana's thoughts screamed at her.

"Did I just...hear eryngii? Well...umm...ok. Are you going to sauté it in butter? If so, we'll need to-" Kiyoshi began awkwardly.

"AH _mou_!" Hana suddenly cried out.

With one swift motion, Hana tackled Kiyoshi onto the _futon_. Kiyoshi, still dazed, tried to get up but was unable to as Hana sat on top of him.

"You heard it alright! YES! I SAID IT! ERYNGII! I WANT TO EAT ERYNGII! HAPPY NOW? EVER SINCE I SAW YOU NAKED AND YOU KISSED ME IN THE CORRECTIONS OFFICE, I'VE BEEN HAVING WEIRD THOUGHTS ABOUT YOU! I...I...don't know why but..." Hana screamed, her face as red as a tomato.

"Then...what-" Kiyoshi began.

He never got to finish as Hana's lips descended upon his. It was the opposite of the time in the corrections office. This time, Hana demanded entry. Kiyoshi let her in and their tongues were locked in a battle for dominance. It was not too long until Kiyoshi gave in, his arms tightly wrapped around Hana as he returned her kiss with as much passion as he was able.

Hana went up for air but only for a few seconds as she once again, went down on Kiyoshi like a hungry animal. Kiyoshi, so caught up in the moment, did not realize his hand was already on Hana's rear. With Hana's renewed assault, Kiyoshi squeezed her firm ass which earned him a gasp from Hana.

Hana, on the other hand, felt the hard thing poking her between her legs. She wasted no time as she pulled down the fly of Kiyoshi's pants and her hand went inside.

"Gaah!" Kiyoshi gasped, breaking the kiss as he felt slender fingers brush against his manhood.

Hana licked Kiyoshi's ear as her exploring hand went inside his boxers. Kiyoshi moaned as Hana's hand gained complete access to his emboldened length. He was completely at her mercy now. Hana smiled mischievously as she gripped Kiyoshi's eryngii and began to stroke lightly.

"H-Hana...ssaaann..." Kiyoshi hissed with a blush on his face.

"You look so perverted right now, Kiyoshi." Hana laughed.

Kiyoshi was about to retort to that when Hana took out her hand and unbuckled his belt.

"W-wait!" Kiyoshi protested.

"What? It's not like I haven't seen it before." Hana replied.

Before Kiyoshi can answer, Hana pulled down his pants, his boxers coming along with it, down to his knees. His rock-hard length sprang out as the restricting fabric came off.

" _Itadakimasu_!" Hana whispered.

Kiyoshi threw his head back and had to fight back a rather loud moan as Hana began to run her tongue across his length.

"hhnnggh...Hana-san...Isn't thi...this...a bit too fast..." Kiyoshi moaned.

Hana took her mouth off Kiyoshi's dick for a moment.

"I'm not waiting any longer...besides, I'm pretty sure you have no complaints." Hana stated, her hand stroking the throbbing cock in front of her.

"Well...that's true...AH!" Kiyoshi admitted, gasping as Hana took in his length into her mouth.

Kiyoshi writhed on the _futon_ as Hana milked him with her mouth. Kiyoshi could feel her tongue teasing the tip of his cock as she sucked him off.

"Oh god...mmhhmm..." he groaned.

Hana smiled devilishly. Kiyoshi was all hers. She began to bob her head, Kiyoshi's cock sliding in and out of her mouth. Kiyoshi placed his hands on Hana's head, caressing her hair and moaning her name. It was not long before his hips began to thrust in time with Hana's movements.

Sweat formed on Kiyoshi's brow as he felt his climax building. His breathing was ragged. He looked down at Hana. Her right hand held his dick as she continued to please him with her mouth. Her other hand however, reached down inside her skirt and between her legs. The moans and wet sounds of flesh filled the room.

"H-Hana-san...I won't hold much longer..." Kiyoshi muttered.

Hana smirked and began to move faster. Her hand between her legs moved quicker as well as she worked herself towards release. Kiyoshi was mesmerized with the sight. Hana's flushed face with her fingers busily thrusting inside her. It was just too much to bear.

"I'm...Hana-san...I'm going to..." Kiyoshi groaned.

His fingers pulled at Hana's hair as Kiyoshi instinctively thrust his length as far as it could go. Hana felt herself squeeze her thrusting fingers. Her moan muffled by Kiyoshi's manhood in her mouth, Hana came, her juices staining her panties and dripped down the _futon._ With a loud cry, Kiyoshi unloaded his seed into Hana's mouth. Her eyes widened as she tried to swallow the overflowing amount which dribbled down the corners of her mouth.

With a sigh, Hana took out Kiyoshi's dick out of her mouth and collapsed on top of him in her ecstatic state. Kiyoshi was panting under her, his arms wrapped around the smiling girl.

"Hana-san..." Kiyoshi muttered.

Instead of replying, Hana reached down and took of her panties. Kiyoshi looked at the striped blue and white garment which was soaked with her fluids. Hana sat up and once again, straddled Kiyoshi.

With a mischievous smirk on her face, Hana looked at Kiyoshi.

"Round 2."

 **-END-**

 **Author's Note:** Okay. What the hell did I just right? This is my very first fanfic with graphic sexual content. And jeez, it was hard to write. I guess smut will never be a thing for me. Anyway, I wrote this oneshot as I am currently familiarizing myself once again with the Prison School fandom in preparation for my update of my other story, Academy Rebellion. I wrote this all in one go so if you find any spelling errors and grammatical mistakes, forgive me. I did not edit it. HAHAHA. I hope you liked this oneshot. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for other stories.

P.S. If you want Round 2, let me know in the reviews and I'll consider it if I'll write it. :)

P.P.S. Hana is best girl for Kiyoshi. Chiyo can burn in hell. WAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
